


Sam Winchester, Ally At Law

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Series: 温丁出柜系列情景喜剧-原作by：alittleduck [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, mild gay slurs used for comedic effect, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: Sam 相当确信，哪怕他读了所有关于同性恋友好的出柜指南或是支持家庭成员出柜的书，也没有任何一本书会提到质疑一个gay恐同会被当成某种‘盟友行为’。但Sam同样确信，这些书的作者都没有意外的在周二早上九点撞见自己的兄弟被一个上帝的天使按在墙上不可描述，所以Sam敢说自己起点相当高。现在他只希望Jack能放弃靠反同词汇来和Dean拉近关系，让他有足够的时间拼凑出一点理智或者，如果做不到的话，尊严。或者：Sam 努力想建立 PFLAG* ，但 Dean 非得教Jack反同词汇。*美国第一个也是最大的为女同性恋，男同性恋，双性恋，跨性别或酷儿群体及其亲人与盟友团结到一起提供服务和支持的组织。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 温丁出柜系列情景喜剧-原作by：alittleduck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133504
Kudos: 4





	Sam Winchester, Ally At Law

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sam Winchester, Ally At Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289804) by [alittleduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleduck/pseuds/alittleduck). 



> 原作者notes：  
> 最初的标题是“ hnnnnng all i do i write stories about lesbian people coming out to over supportive straight people why”

撞见Cas整个人埋在他哥哥身体里这整件事最尴尬的部分，你懂的，除了这本身就很尴尬以外，就是 Sam **_完全_** 没有预料到会发生 ** _这个_** 。Sam完全没料到，所以实际上他一动不动地站在那看着 ** _Cas_** 的高潮发生了*。

（*原文是一个关于coming的双关，Sam didn’t see THIS coming _at all_. Sam hadn’t seen it coming to the point where he actually stood still long enough to see _Cas_ coming. ）

差不多是这个时候，Dean ——不是 Sam，谢谢——像个女孩一样尖叫起来，而Cas转过身来，以一种非常粗暴、丝毫没有事后温柔的方式把 Sam 推出了房间。这实在是太不公平了，既然Sam经历了不得不亲眼目睹Cas高潮脸的尴尬，他至少该被 ** _轻轻_** 推出房间作为奖励。

Sam整个人挂在墙上，无法处理脑子里正在循环回放的画面。这可能比想起地狱还要糟糕。他不确定。他考虑用头撞墙。他想把圣水弄出来，然后——不不不，去他妈的，Sam这辈子都不会进那个房间了——“Sam？”Jack探出头来，“ Cas在哪？他在Dean的房间里吗？”“不!” Sam脱口而出，“我是说，”他深吸一口气，让自己平静下来。“不!” 这次更歇斯底里了。好吧，显然他没有自己想象的那么镇定。可是谁能想到！谁他妈能想到！“哦,” Jack说，他看着Sam，试着模仿他的姿势，屁股贴着墙，张开他的胳膊和腿。他保持这个姿势的时间比Sam预期的要长。“所以，” Jack开口，“这是某种人类喜欢做的事情吗？我得说，这样有点疼。”

“不,”Sam说， “我——呃——”接下来从嘴里蹦出来的话Sam比Jack还吃惊。Sam想说的是，不，这不是人类会做的事，他只是被吓到了。但他说的是: “Dean恐同。”

“恐同?” Jack问。

“你懂的,” Sam胡言乱语，“讨厌同性恋。”

“同性恋?” Jack问。

当然了，Sam想。有时候，Jack是一个无所不能的天神，有时候，Jack只有两岁。大部分时候他是一个两岁的天神，但有时候他就只是两岁。 ** _当然_** 他们还没给他讲过这个。当然了，Dean 和 Cas，他俩加起来那么聪明，完全没想过给Jack解释一下性—— Sam 闭上眼。坏想法！坏想法！“是啊,” 他说，“同性恋，就是那种会被相同性别的人吸引的人

”性别?” Jack问，Sam放弃了。他拍了拍身边的地板，慢慢地滑了下去，“就，陪Sam坐会，好不好?”

“好的，” Jack说，“但我应该告诉你，我真的需要找到Cas，我冲马桶的时候出来了点什么东西，我觉得地堡可能要被淹了。”

Sam 瞪大了眼睛，爬了起来。“什么？Jack，厕所里出来的是什么？女妖？换生灵？幽灵——大致给我描述一下，从识别特征开始，然后——”

”水” Jack说，“我觉得那不是什么超自然生物。只是有时候很难记得要冲厕所，所以我觉得它变得有点太满了?”

“确实,” Sam说，“好吧。我——我们现在不要打扰Cas，好吗? 我来帮你——疏通马桶。”

Jack给了他一个开心的笑容。“谢谢你，Sam!” 而这他妈怎么可能是Sam的生活？Sam是个好孩子。他在学校表现很好。他听人说话。他给女人口的次数和她们给他口的次数差不多。他知道要刺激阴蒂，甚至相当肯定它至少和G点一样重要。大学时他甚至上过 ** _两门_** 同性恋理论课，而且只有一门是必修的！他拯救过世界，不止一次！而现在他要去疏通一些管道，好为了让他的兄弟的管道能被疏通——由一个上帝的天使，大概。

这 ** _完完全全_** 不公平。

等Dean终于从房间里——哈，不是柜子——出来时，脸色通红的，衣服皱巴巴的，但除此之外和Sam上次见到他时没什么不同，那时候厕所还是通的，Jack在外面和鸟儿们玩目标练习游戏。这是Jack和Dean一起发明的一个游戏，他们两个把面包扔到一群鸽子中间，然后打赌谁会先得到面包。Jack喜欢用他的天使能力。Dean喜欢叫他骗子然后捶一下他的肩膀。Sam觉得这是Dean能想到的最活泼的加强男性间友谊的方式了。这不算是个很好的方式，Sam想，但Jack似乎很喜欢。但退一步讲，Jack也没见过什么别的。有时候，Sam为Jack感到难过。

虽然但是，Sam总能花更长时间引导他走上吃粗粮，听新闻，阳光彩虹小白马的光明道路。其实希望不大，但他继承了Dean通过了成人自考的那种刻苦精神，所以他想试试，但仔细想想，他面对的是向Dean·压抑是一门艺术·Winchester学习如何做人类的Cas和 Dean·压抑是一门艺术·Winchester本人，他琢磨着要不现在趁早放弃算了。

虽然但是， ** _但是_** 。Dean出现——非常突然的出现——的时候，Sam已经准备非常充分了。他已经想了一会儿了，现在整篇演讲已经在他的脑子里写好了，以“你是我的兄弟，我爱你”开头，到“所以我们应该记得锁门，每次都得锁”结束。这稿子写得真的挺好的，Sam都想把它写出来，但是他是个成年人，成年人不会干这种事。他快40岁了，老天啊。他快 ** _40_** ** _岁_** 了，他才不需要写稿子。“嘿，Sam。” Dean咕哝了一句走向冰箱，没看他一眼。

Sam 开口了。“我以为——可是你恐同啊，”他猛地打住，闭上了眼睛，“我的意思是——那不是——你是我的——门，锁——我爱——Dean，,” 所有的词一起往外蹦，他现在听着就跟要被人勒死了一样，“见鬼，我甚至准备了个稿子。”

“书呆子。” Dean咧嘴笑了一下，但还是没有看向Sam。

“这不会改变任何事，” Sam说，他在电视里见过这句台词，他相当确定这是一句很重要的该说的话。“是吗?” Dean问，这次他看向了Sam的眼睛。Bingo！得分，Sam想着，这完全就是那种该说的重要的话，他可真牛逼。

“是的,” Sam说，因为这很重要。他钻研Dean的面部表情，这似乎有了点用，因为Dean看上去稍微放松了些，“我的意思是，我不能说我不震惊——”

Dean给了他一个眼神，”伙计，那是Cas，” 就好像这对 Sam 有什么意义似的。没有。这对Sam毫无意义。实际上，这解释还不如什么都不说，因为每次 Dean 说“那是Cas”的时候Sam都以为这句话代表的意思是他理解的那种“ _Cas_ _就像是我的兄弟，_ _Sam_ _，就像你一样。_ ”如今，Dean这个习惯表述在有了一层新的有点可怕的意思了，考虑到最近——暴露的事情。

“我以前不知道你... ...” Sam顿了一下，“对那边也有兴趣?”

“哪边？天使那边?” Dean问。

“男人,” Sam难以置信地解释道。

现在轮到Dean皱眉了。“但你——你不知道?” 他结巴了一下，“但——那你高中为什么要参加那个同性恋组织？而且后来你碰到我的——那个老兄——然后跟他说，就，你懂的，他不该这么惯着我？而且你以前还老自以为是的冲着——”

“Dean,” Sam慢慢开口，“我那会儿只是在开玩笑，或者是故意想惹毛老爸，而且,” 他仔细想了一会又补充道，“我是说，那是对的事情。”

Dean哼了一声没再回答。他打开冰箱，拿出一瓶啤酒。Sam松了口气，Dean放下啤酒的时候他一点都不惊讶。“你真的不知道?” Dean问道。

“我不知道,” Sam告诉他。

”我以为你知道。”

”我不知道。”

”你——”

“Dean，不!” Sam叫起来，“我不知道!”

Dean喝了一口啤酒。“就为了气老爸?”

“是啊，”Sam看着Dean，诚恳的不能再诚恳了，对此Dean又喝了一口啤酒。“好的,” Dean说，“没事，我以为，就，呃，其实也没什么，我要——”

“Dean，等等——” Sam开口，但也并没想好要Dean等什么，“我，呃，我试过，呃，大学的时候。但没有，我不太……喜欢，那个。” 他一开口就后悔了， “我觉得我们的对话不太顺利。”

Dean目瞪口呆地看着他，“你现在想给我讲你大学的性取向实验？Sam，你搞什么鬼？这就是——这就是你能想到的反应？别人向你出柜的时候给他们讲这个？”

“是的。不，不是?” Sam都不知道自己打算干什么，更别说他现在到底在干什么了。

Dean现在是彻底在嘲笑Sam了。“Sammy”他说，“我真不敢相信，你费那么大劲儿去上大学，结果就这么浪费了你的大学时光。”

“我没有全浪费——”

“我敢说你成天坐在图书馆里学习，” Dean双臂交叉在胸前，“连老二都没吸过，可能大麻都没吸过，注射就更不提——”

这么多年来，Sam已经熟练到可以无视Dean这种明显的挑衅，他忽略了这个评论，“所以，”他说，“你和男人，老爸知道吗？”

Dean被啤酒呛到了，“对不起,” 他说，“你和老爸为“那些该死的同性恋”吵架的时候，你在场吗?” Dean问，“我得说，考虑到一大半都是你先挑的事儿，我以为你在场呢。不过也说不定，我知道什么呢？显然你去找他吵架只是为了好玩。”

Sam皱了皱眉，“Dean，对不起——”

Dean挥手打断了他，“别。这事也就这样了，Sammy”

”你不该受到这种——

“ Sammy” Dean 威胁道。

“好吧。”Sam说，然后他语速飞快地补了一句 “你是我的兄弟，我爱你，也接受你。”

Dean朝他扔了条毛巾。

Sam大笑着接住了。

“我不会拿走你的年度最佳同盟奖的，Sam,” Dean抱怨道，“别跟你自己那漂亮的小脑瓜过不去了，好吗?”

“我不会的，但Dean，我不明白，我知道你以为我知道，但你为什么从没和我提起过——这个 ?”

Dean耸了耸肩转过身来。“我感觉你对这事的反应会很gay不啦叽的,”他说。

“我觉得你不该这么说话,” Sam做了个苦脸，“这是——”他紧紧地闭上了嘴，因为他绝对不想第三次说Dean恐同。

但Dean很清楚他要说什么，”恐同？”

Sam皱起眉，“是啊,” 他说，“我以为你在这方面和老爸意见一致。”

“我没有。”Dean简单地说。

”但你总是——”

Dean重重地叹了口气: “是啊，Sammy，我总那样。”

“为什么?”

“为什么我没在老爸面前给同性恋辩护? 还是为什么我从来不去反驳他?”

Sam 缩了一下。

“老爸尽力了，”Dean说，“你知道的。我不想——” Dean垂下眼帘，清了清嗓子。“我和老爸——我和他不像你和他相处那样。” Sam担心地皱起眉头，“你知道我——你知道他有时会把我送走。就，你知道的，但是，呃，” Dean说，“就，要是我搞砸了一次狩猎或者带着你胡来这种事，他会把我送走，但也总能回来。老爸那边没多少回旋的余地。我不能冒这个险，Sammy。剩你一个？没他妈的门，好吗，想都不要想。”

“我——”

“不，没事的,” Dean说，“我是说，反正大部分时候也都是我活该，你知道吧。这事是做得挺绝，但我总得长长记性，是吧？”Dean说，“总之，那都不是重点。我想说的是，老爸显然并不完美，但他是我们的老爸，是家人。你可以反驳这一点，但这对我来说很重要。即使它并不完美。”

“Dean——” Sam的心脏猛地揪紧了。有什么东西浪潮般击中了他，短暂，痛苦，Sam现在希望自己当时对着他们的老爸多吼几句。

Dean挥了挥手让他闭嘴。“停在这里。”他耸了耸肩，显然很不舒服，Sam不知道还能说些什么，好在Cas在这时候出现了。“Dean”他说，上下打量了一下Sam的兄弟然后——恶。“这事儿多久了?” Sam不小心脱口而出。哦，真有意思。显然他的状况持续了。就，不过脑子的往外蹦词儿。

Cas歪了一下头。“你是说我和Dean的性爱会议?”

“老兄,” Dean说，“你真得停下管这叫性爱会议了。”

Cas皱了皱眉，“我不明白。早些时候你很喜欢——”Dean的脸涨红了，Sam侧着从椅子上摔了下来。Cas一下子和Dean一起冲到Sam身边。

“你没事吧?” Cas问。

“我没事，伙计,” Sam说，“就，少提点和我哥的性生活细节，好吗?”

“我不明白。分享彼此的性生活不是一种人际交往习俗吗？我看Netflix里的人类经常这样做。”

“是的，但他是我哥。” Sam说。

“我不想让Sammy听到这些屁话,” Dean同时说，脸上还是一片通红。Cas，当然，听到Dean的话之后完全忽略了Sam。Sam 忍住了一头撞上柜子的冲动。“当然，” Cas说，然后他转向Sam，“我告诉Dean你没意识到我们的关系，但他不相信我。我想这意味着我‘赢了’。” 他又转过去看着Dean，他脸上的表情让Sam开始后悔今天吃了早饭。“ Cas，兄弟?” Sam咬牙切齿。

Dean坏笑起来，“矮油，Sam,” 他说，“你觉得不舒服了吗?”

“没有!” Sam说。

“我们总可以回去假装这一切没发生过的。你懂的，要是两个男人之间表现出的亲密让你觉得不舒服——”

“老天啊，我早该知道你在出柜这方面是个混蛋。”

“严格来说,” Castiel说，“我们没有‘走出’任何柜子，是你‘走进’了房间。”

“好了,” Dean说着，伸手跨过Sam，拍了下Cas的手。“我们不要再做引号了，好吗?”

“哦，我用得不‘合适’吗?”

Dean哈哈大笑。“不,” 他说，“你‘不合适’。”

Sam对他们皱眉，“我还是有疑问——” 他正要开口，被笑咪咪地走进门的Jack打断了。“嘿，吸老二的（cocksucker），”Jack开开心心地对Dean打招呼，脸上挂着无比单纯的微笑，终结了房间里所有的对话。

“Jack!”这句似乎来自Cas，他完全震惊了，看着这个男孩。

Jack似乎一点都不觉得困扰，“我搞错了吗?” 他问，抿着嘴唇，“Sam告诉Dean很讨厌同性恋，我想给他一个惊喜来着。网上还有很多别的建议，比如fruit和f——*”

（*fruit，没说出来的那个词可能是fruitcake或者faggot，这三个词都是恐同对同性恋的蔑称。说起来很神奇的是我去查source，发现原因似乎是，水果啊水果蛋糕这类东西很软且容易放坏，这些词当蔑称代表同性恋没有阳刚之气？emmm有点神秘的）

“不!”Sam 和Cas立刻大叫起来。 而Dean完全僵住了。

Jack停了下来，皱起眉头。“Sam?” 他问道，“你不是因为这个才恐同的吗?”

”我——”

Dean的笑声把他们都吓了一跳。

“是的，Sam,” Dean终于反应过来了，舔了舔嘴唇转向Sam。这混蛋显然是在憋着坏笑。“Jack刚学会恐同，你觉得他表现得怎么样？你觉得是你教得好还是——”

“Dean,” Cas说，“这一点都不好笑。”

“好笑?” Dean问，“不，这简直是太他妈好笑了。”

Sam皱眉，“Dean，我真的很抱歉,” 他非常严肃地说，“我以为你恐同，是我的错，因为你——” Sam 不知道这句话后面该接什么，除了“因为你在我整个人生中都一直在发表恐同言论，而我没意识到那显然是某种深柜的表达和呼救”，而要是他这么说了，对现状不会有任何帮助。 “ Dean 确实恐同，”Cas肯定了Sam的观点，“我理解你的困惑，Sam。”

“伙计!” Dean 从冰箱后面叫唤道。

Cas没有理会他，转向Jack。“讨厌同性恋是件坏事,” Cas严肃地对这位无所不能男孩说，“他们无法控制自己。”

“你说得跟我没上过如厕训练似的,” Dean说，这让Sam想起了厕所和他疏通的下水道，比他想听到的更生动。Sam确信，今天他就是 ** _诸事不宜_** 。

“你？” Cas问，“是我们。”

“哦,” Dean说，看向地板，“我们?”

“是的。我们。我无法控制自己对你的爱，就像你无法控制自己的性取向一样。”

Dean安静地微笑起来，就好像不确定自己是不是被允许笑，Cas盯着Dean，仿佛他能单靠眼睛操他。而Sam认真考虑起他在同性恋权利上的立场。

几分钟后，Jack转向Sam小声问，“我不明白。Dean是同性恋？即使他不喜欢他们？同性恋都是这样的吗?”

Sam仔细想了想。“没错,”他说，“他们超级难以忍受。”

Dean对着他竖起一根中指，目光始终没有从Cas身上移开，Sam咧嘴一笑。他甚至开始奇怪为什么自己刚发现他俩搞在一起时会惊讶了。“好吧，” Jack高兴的告诉Sam，“我很高兴听到这个消息，吸老二的混蛋们，我要回谷歌怎么才能更加恐同——”

“Jack!” Sam说，“别——别这么做。”

Jack皱了皱眉头。“我不明白。Dean恐同，恐同不好，但他也是个同性恋？那我不能靠恐同和Dean增进感情？那或许我是个同性恋。”

“你也许可以。” Cas冷静地指出，“Dean 和很多恐同的男人有良好的关系。”Cas无视了Dean在他身后的尖叫，“不过他只和其中的几个上过床。但你不该这样做。”

“为什么？” Jack说。

“我认为你该问Sammy,” Dean说，“这都是他的错。”

“Dean，我今天已经看过你的裸体了。” Sam的语调饱含痛苦，“我觉得我已经受到了应有的惩罚——”

“你看，又是这样，”Jack说，“我不明白！Sam对 Dean 很刻薄，因为他和Cas上床了，但是每次我说吸老——”

”不！”

“我就会被吼,” Jack说完。

Sam舔了舔嘴唇。“因为有些话会伤害别人，有些则不会。就比如说，我的话不会伤害到Dean，因为他知道我爱他，还有别的。”

“Dean，我爱你。” Jack说，“我现在能用恐同称呼叫你了吗?”

“当然，”Dean 说，Cas和Sam都目瞪口呆地看着他，他补充了一句，“怎么了？他爱我，没事的。”

“这最好不是什么Winchester式自我厌恶的狗屁——”Sam开口道。

“我只是不在乎，Sam，” Dean告诉他。“见鬼，Cas甚至不能算是个男人。”

“我是天堂波长的意志体现,” Cas同意了这一观点。

“看到了不?” Dean问道。“是你非得给这些东西贴标签，好吗? 你知道你现在落在哪一面了。而且Jack的日子已经很艰难了，这是他应得的。”

“我恨你。” Sam说，“这甚至不是——恐同不能算奖励——童年创伤——”

“吸老二的，” Jack高兴地说。

“算了吧，Samantha,” Dean说着，给Jack竖了一个鼓励的大拇指。“你们都是小孩子,” Cas说，但他在微笑，所有人都在微笑，这让他觉得这就是家，和家人在一起。

当然，等他们一起去超市的时候，这故事就没那么可爱了。Jack努力向收银员解释，那个收银员看着纠结于先打电话给儿童保护机构还是先报警。


End file.
